turneytimerealityseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
TTRS 46: The Apprentice
The Apprentice is the 46th season of the TTRS Franchise. Although not the first time this format was hosted in TTRS, this is not referred to as the Apprentice 2, because The Apprentice- TTRS Chat Edition was a test season. The season is directly subsequent to TTRSF: Are You The One?. This season featured 13 returning TTRS players and 6 new TTRS players. The players were divided in two teams of nine, named Synecdoche, meaning a part of a whole, and Victorieux, meaning victory in French. The entire season was hosted via Skype, with each team being given their own Skype chat to communicate in. Additionally, all of the Boardroom meetings took place live, on Skype call. The main advisers for this season were aiwfwyattroh and Lemjam6. Production and Casting The season was early in the summer when applications were opened for Battle of the Seasons (2017). Applications for The Apprentice started on July 13, 2017. Applications were open for one week. A total of 27 applications were received. The cast was mailed of their placement on July 20, 2017 with cast being announced to the TTRS Chat on July 21, 2017 after the teams had made their team names. The contestants were given first task on July 23, 2017. Candidates Weekly Results Elimination Table : The contestant was the winner of the competition. : The contestant was on the losing team. : The contestant won as project manager on his/her team. : The contestant lost as project manager on his/her team. : The contestant was brought to the final boardroom. : The contestant was fired. : The contestant lost as project manager and was fired. : The contestant withdrew from the show. Weekly Summary Week 1: Ravioli Ravioli Give Me The Formuoli *'Air date:' July 23, 2017 *'Task:' Each team was responsible of opening a one day Italian restaurant, selling dishes, and creating an original pasta dish. Their goal was to raise as much money as possible by getting users on Tengaged to support their restaurant. *'Judges:' Andrew, Jake, and Wyatt *'Quit: '''Eddie - Shortly after the task was revealed, Eddie revealed to Andrew he felt he wasn't a right fit for the format of the competition and thus chose to quit instead of continuing any further in the process. *'Synecdoche Project Manager:' Rich *'Victorieux Project Manager:' Anthony *'Winning team:' Victorieux **'Reasons for win:' Victorieux was able to win the fundraising part of the task, as well as winning the secret panel's vote on better original recipe, as well as winning the advisor's vote on better logo and better secret recipe. In addition, their fundraising tended to have more bigger donors than Synecdoche which helped boost their final amount. *'Losing team:' Synecdoche **'Reasons for loss:' While winning the menu portion from the advisor's' choice, because Newz effectively plagiarized the logo, they were disqualified from the logo vote and thus lost that money. In addition, due to their smaller donors, they lost the fundraising aspect of the task which further cemented their loss. *'Sent to boardroom:' Rich, Luis, Tyler *'Fired': Tyler - Although both Tyler and Luis contributed very little to the task, Tyler's trollish antics and lack of self control, as well as limited time online made him the plausible choice to fire. Week 2: Attractions, Attractions, They All Rise Up! *'Air date:' July 30, 2017 *'Task:' Each team was responsible for both designing and developing a themeland for Universal Studios Hollywood. *'Judges:' Andrew, Jake, and Wyatt *'Synecdoche Project Manager:' Luis *'Victorieux Project Manager:' JB *'Winning team:' Victorieux **'Reasons for win:' Although the advisors felt their use of the movie Trolls confined their potential clients to a more younger audience, the ideas presented were more original, plausible, and in line with Universal Studio's current goals. In addition, their approach was seen as more realistic than Synecdoche's. *'Losing team:' Synecdoche **'Reasons for loss:' While the advisors felt that their theme of Apollo 13 was better than Victorieux's, their presentation was criticized as unprofessional and lackluster. The attractions were cited as not plausible nor original, as well as being unlogistical for a theme park, especially in concern to the creation of an escape room. *'Sent to boardroom:' No final boardroom - After declaring Victorieux the winners by a landslide, Andrew permitted them to stay in the boardroom during Synecdoche's briefing. However, after numerous members of Synecdoche continued to cite Luis's poor leadership as the main reason they lost, Andrew immediately fired him without letting him bring back anyone to the final boardroom. *'Fired': Luis - After failing in Task 1, Luis's performance as Project Manager was lackluster and was largely blamed for the task failure due to an inability to lead. In addition to the further assassination of character Synecdoche gave to him in the boardroom, the advisors agreed that his performance was horrific and he was then fired. *'Corporate Shuffle': After the dismissal of Luis, Andrew announced that another member of Synecdoche would be fired as well for the disaster of the task they had delivered. After hearing further deliberation, Andrew asked Jake who he felt was the strongest member of Victorieux. When Jake responded with JB, Andrew chose to move him over to Synecdoche in order to hopefully put them on the right track to win a task as well as balance the teams. Week 3: Make Me The Next Great Hit! *'Air date:' July 31, 2017 *'Task:' Each team was tasked with creating their own original Tengaged group game. *'Judges:' Andrew, Jake, and Wyatt *'Synecdoche Project Manager:' Newz *'Victorieux Project Manager:' CJ *'Quit: Dylan B - Dylan B. had struggled with inactivity throughout the entirety of the game due to his hectic work schedule, and hours before the results chose to remove himself from the game in order to further prevent himself bringing his team down. *'''Winning team: Synecdoche **'Reasons for win:' Overall, Synechdoche's format was more well thought out than Victorieux, as well as being more plausible to host on Tengaged. In addition, the format's use of a luck element, challenge ability, and a vote off brought together the essential elements of a good group game format (Strategy/Luck/Comeptition Ability). The twists for future seasons were more creative than Victorieux and brought a unique spin to the format. Most importantly, their finale was well developed and improved an already good finale format with jury voting by rewarding players who made it further in the game with more influence over the winner. *'Losing team:' Victorieux **'Reasons for loss:' Although Victorieux's visual presentation was much more appealing, especially with their video promo, the presentation did not explain the format well and left many loose ends. The finale was criticized for being bland and lackluster, as well as the possibility of ending the season without a final challenge made it poorly received by the advisors. In addition, their twists mimicked twists already seen on popular reality television shows. *'Sent to boardroom:' CJ, Ojani, Cameron *'Fired': No one - After an explosive argument during the boardroom, each candidate brought back for the final boardroom gave strong and compelling arguments on why they should stay, proving their passion for the game. Seeing as Dylan B. had already quit before the results and was a member of Victorieux, Andrew decided no further firings were necessary. Week 4: Live Más Interesante *'Air date:' August 2, 2017 *'Task:' Each team was tasked with creating a new menu item for Taco Bell as well as an advertisement poster for it. *'Judges:' Andrew, Jake, and Wyatt *'Synecdoche Project Manager:' Dylan L *'Victorieux Project Manager:' Cameron *'Winning team:' No winning team - Although Jake heavily disagreed, Andrew and Wyatt felt that for being such an easy task, both ideas being so poorly executed warranted a double firing **'Reasons for loss of Synecdoche:' The advisors felt that the idea of the taco bite that while new, was unoriginal. However, the biggest problem with Synecdoche was the pricing of their taco bites, particulary the fact that despite production costs being different for chicken, beef, and potato, all were priced the same. In addition, the items in the Five Dollar Box were poorly chosen, such as 6 cinnamon twists being included in a single box. **'Sent to boardroom (Synecdoche):' Dylan L, JB, Jay **'Reasons for loss of Victorieux: '''Although Victorieux's pricing, Five Dollar Box, and presentation were fairly well done, the decision to choose a tamale in a fast food restaurant was poor, and in addition, after getting feedback from someone who was going to be a guest judge for the episode that the tamale was a bad idea, the decision not to change away from that was critcized even more. **'Sent to boardroom (Victorieux): Cameron, Allie, CJ *'''Fired **'Synecdoche: '''Dylan L. - While orginally no one from Synecdoche was going to be fired after their boardroom, after this was announced, Dylan L encouraged that someone should get fired, and after being asked by both Andrew and Jay to recant his statement, he refused and was fired for showing poor decision making. **'Victorieux: Cameron - Cameron was seen as incredibly stubborn and refused to change away from tamale after several people suggested they didn't think it was a solid idea. As well as Cameron's decision to bring Allie back into the boardroom, then later admit he didn't think she was at fault was also seen as a poor decision, and he was subsequently fired for it. Week 5: Startup, Startup, Read All About It! *'''Air date: August 4, 2017 *'Task:' Each team was tasked with creating a startup company designed to improve lives. *'Judges:' Andrew, Jake, and Wyatt *'Corporate Shuffle': After asking the two players from both Synecdoche and Victorieux the advisors felt were on the outs of their team (Ojani from Victorieux and Jay from Synecdoche) to each take turns drafting new teams the new Synecdoche contained Jay, Andrew, Andy, Anthony, Nathan, and Rich while the new Victorieux contained Ojani, Allie, Christian, CJ, JB, Mike, and Newz. *'Synecdoche Project Manager:' Jay *'Victorieux Project Manager:' Allie *'Winning team:' Synecdoche **'Reasons for win:' Although their idea was fairly unoriginal, the advisors (moreso Jake and Andrew) felt that it was well explained, and potentially profitable. The idea of having a chef coming to your house was also seen as more likely than Victorieux's. *'Losing team:' Victorieux **'Reasons for loss:' While having a fairly original idea, it was seen as unprofitable and was poorly explained in the presentation, where many details such as the business model and services provided, were not part of the original presentation and were later being explained by the team in the boardroom. *'Sent to boardroom:' Allie, JB, CJ, Mike, Christian - Because of Victorieux's lackluster project being both incomplete and unproftitable, Andrew felt the team as a whole was a disappointment and that it was too difficult to narrow down the loss to just three people. As Ojani had already been fired and Newz was seen as the only person that did both a considerable amount of work that was also seen in a favorable light by the advisors, they did not attend the final boardroom. *'Fired': **Ojani - After his entire team called him out for not contributing and coming into the boardroom with much to say all of the sudden, Andrew felt he had given him many chances to show what he had to offer and that he had not lived up to those expectations and thus fired him in the middle of Victorieux's initial boardroom. **JB - JB was fired for multiple occurences of people on his team accusing him of doing the bare minimum in order to not be fired. Andrew also felt that he was using the excuse of "I didn't cause the team to lose" to hide in the game, and after his almost non-existence performance in the last task, writing a mission statement did not feel like a major contributation to the task and thus was fired. **Mike - After being asked by Andrew several times what he did in the task, Mike failed to specify, and when further asked to be more specific, he failed to do so yet again. When Jake further asked, Mike interrupted and yelled at him, and although not originally going to be fired, Andrew felt that poor attitude plus his underwhelming performance in the task was enough for him to get fired. Criticism and controversy Task 5 Boardroom *During the Task 5 episode of TTRS 46, after it was revealed Victorieux had been announced to be the loser of the task, Project Manager Allie and fellow teammate Ojani got into a verbal argument where Ojani accused of Allie of setting him up for failure due to personal issues. As the fight escalated, Ojani then attacked Allie's leadership skills stating that she was a "dumb, blonde woman" and thus unfit to lead. Although Ojani was later fired moments later for something unrelated, upon the episode's airing, the National Organization for Women later called head advisor Andrew's decision to not acknowledge the remark about the show's sole female contestant disrespectful to businesswomen. Category:Seasons